The Cullens On MSN
by Love Is Courage Baby
Summary: The Cullens and Bella have a random conversation on MSN! xD please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Screen Names:**

**Bella: **StupidLamb

**Edward: **SickLion

**Alice: **Shopping4Life

**Jasper: **ControllingUrEmotions

**Emmett: **Im2Hot4U

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**StupidLamb has just signed in**

**SickLion has just signed in**

**StupidLamb: **Hey Eddy!

**SickLion: **Why are you calling me Eddy?

**StupidLamb: **coz I felt like it. Don't say hi to me btw….

**SickLion: **-sigh- sorry love, Hello.

**Shopping4Life has just signed in**

**SickLion: **oh dear god

**StupidLamb: **ALICE!!! -jumps up and down-

**Shopping4Life: **BELLA!!! -jumps up and down-

**SickLion: **Fine don't say hi to me.

**Shopping4Life: **-pouts- don't be such a baby

**SickLion: **-_-

**ControllingUrEmotions has just signed in**

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Why am I feeling so many different emotions?

**Stupid Lamb: **JASPER!!!

**ControllingUrEmotions: **wtf? Is she high again?

**SickLion: **No not high. Just hyper I think…

**ControllingUrEmotions: **……Interesting……..

**Shopping4Life: **Jazzy Wazzy!!!! 3

**ControllingUrEmotions: **-sigh- yes Alice?

**Shopping4Life: **I wuv you!

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Not as much as I wuv you!

**Shopping4Life: **no! I wuv you more!

**ControllingUrEmotions: **no! I wuv you more!

**StupidLamb: **-glares at them…then to Edward…who is also FORGOTTEN!-

**SickLion: **-glares with Bella-

**Shopping4Life: **Omg! Omg! Omg!

**SickLion: **-groans-

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Whats wrong Alice?

**Shopping4Life: **Emmy's coming on!

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Great…. I can already feel his horninesss.

**Im2Hot4U has just signed in**

**Im2Hot4: **Hey Dudes!

**Shopping4Life: **Hey Emmy!

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Hey man

**SickLion: **Emmett will you please stop screaming in your head? Its very annoying.

**StupidLamb: **HELLO?!

**Im2Hot4U: **umm hey?

**StupidLamb: **-glares at everyone- Have you all forgotten me?! don't think to talk to me -_-

**Shopping4Life: **-pouts-

**SickLion: **Sorry, Love.

**Im2Hot4U: **hahah! We pissed of Bella!

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Shut up Emmett.

**Im2Hot4U: **no, you shut up emo!

**Shopping4Life: **-mouth pops open-

**SickLion: **Whoa.

**StupidLamb: **Bahahahahaha! -goes back to eating candy-

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Your dead Emmett!

**SickLion: **Bella, love. Please stop eating the candy.

**ControllingUrEmotions has changed status to: going to kill Emmett brb.**

**Im2Hot4U: **shit! He's coming 4 me!

**ControllingUrEmotions has signed off.**

**StupidLamb: **no. My candy!

**Im2Hot4U has been disconnected.**

**Shopping4Life: **well there goes Emmett's keyboard.

**SickLion: **Please Bella?

**StupidLamb: **No.

**SickLion: **-sighs- do you want me to come over and take it from you?

**StupidLamb: **NO! MY CANDY!

**SickLion has been disconnected.**

**Shopping4Life: **and there goes Edward's keyboard…. I cant believe Jazz and Em are using them as weapons…so childish…don't you think Bella?

**StupidLamb has signed off.**

**Shopping4Life: **:O

**Shopping4Life: **Fine. Leave me all alone!

**5 Minutes Later……..**

**Shopping4Life: **YOUR ALL ON MY LIST!

**Shopping4Life has signed off.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it!! Please review…. I will continue it if you like it xD**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Screen Names:**

**Bella: **StupidLamb

**Edward: **SickLion

**Alice: **Shopping4Life

**Jasper: **ControllingUrEmotions

**Emmett: **Im2Hot4U

**Rosalie: **Sex-on-legs

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Im2Hot4U has signed in**

**ControllingUrEmotions has signed in**

**Shopping4Life has signed**

**Shopping4Life: **Hello…..-evil glare-

**Im2Hot4U: **Are you scared of her as well?

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Yeah….she has a very evil emotion going around her….

**StupidLamb has signed in**

**Im2Hot4U: **-glares at Alice-

ControllingUrEmotions: -glares with Em-

**StupidLamb: **Why is everyone glaring at Alice? -confused-

**Im2Hot4U: **she is glaring at us evilly…..

**StupidLamb: **wtf? -calls Edward-

**SickLion has signed in**

**Im2Hot4U: **What the fuck Bella? Why did you have to call Eddy-poo? He will just act all depressed and angry…and random!

**SickLion: **You know I'm signed in and am able to see what your saying?

**Shopping4Life: **Bahahahahaha! -drinks more RedBull-

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Alice! You know your not allowed to drink RedBull! I can already feel how hyper you are.

**Shopping4Life: **Its mine, so deal with it!

**ControllingUrEmotions has signed off**

**Shopping4Life has been disconnected**

**30 seconds later…..**

**StupidLamb: **WTH just happened!?

**SickLion: **I have no idea….

**Im2Hot4U: **-dances and eats popcorn-

**StupidLamb: **Wtf is with this family!??

**StupidLamb has signed off**

**SickLion: **-sigh- I have to say I agree with her.

**Im2Hot4U: **ROSIE! COME SERVICE ME!

**SickLion: **-groans-

**SickLion has signed off**

**Im2Hot4U: **wtf? Thanks for leaving me!

**37 seconds later**

**Im2Hot4U: **"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard! Damn right there better than yours….."

**SickLion has signed in**

**StupidLamb has signed in**

**Sex-On-Legs has signed in**

**Shopping4Life has signed in**

**ControllingUrEmotions has signed in**

**Im2Hot4U: **"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard…damn right there better than yours…"

**SickLion & StupidLamb: **WTF!?

**Sex-On-Legs & Shopping4Life: **STFU EMMETT!

**ControllingUrEmotions: **I can hear you singing out loud from my ROOM!

**Im2Hot4U: **-sulks- fine ill stop…

**5 Minutes later………….**

**StupidLamb: **Why hasn't anyone said anything in the last 5 minutes? Im bored shitless now.

**Sex-On-Legs: **My family and I where having a conversation. Since your not family we didn't include you.

**SickLion: **Rosalie! Bella is every bit part of this family.

**Im2Hot4U: **Rosie!!!!

**SickLion: **-Groans- Bella im leaving, ill be over soon.

**StupidLamb: **Okay….

**Sex-On-Legs: **Yes Emmy?

**SickLion has signed off**

**Shopping4Life: **Oh dear god! Emmett! that's disgusting!

**Im2Hot4U: **What?! I haven't said anything!

**ControllingUrEmotions:** God, Emmett. Stop being so horny! Its driving me insane. Im about to grab Alice, its so bad.

**Shopping4Life: **You know you can do that without Emmett's help…..

**StupidLamb: **Ewww I don't need to hear that. Brb

**StupidLamb has changed her status to: Human Moment**

**Im2Hot4U: **hahaha Bella's going potty!

**Shopping4Life: **Shut up Emmett.

**Sex-On-Legs: **Emmett, what did you want to tell me?

**Im2Hot4U: **Oh yeah….. I 4got about that…..do you want to come to my room…and we can…

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Say it Emmett, and I will bite you balls off!

**Shopping4Life: **Trust me Emmett…. I can see it happen.

**ControllingUrEmotions: **God Emmett, your such a satyriasis.

**Shopping4Life: **lol, and Rosalie you're a nymphomaniac

**StupidLamb has changed her status to: Boooored!**

**StupidLamb: **Hey guys. What we talking about?

**Im2Hot4U: **wtf is a satriasis?

**Sex-On-Legs: **-rolls eyes- a _satyriasis _is a person who doesn't have control on there sexual needs. it's the male version of nymphomaniac.

**StupidLamb: **Errr okay…. Im gonna go…..

**Im2Hot4U: **Go _potty? _rofl

**StupidLamb: **-Rolls Eyes-

**StupidLamb has signed off**

**Im2Hot4U: **I so do have control on my sexual needs

**ControllingUrEmotions: **-Laughs hysterically-

**Shopping4Life: **-On the floor laughing- yeah and im snow white!

**ControllingUrEmotions: **ROFL!!!

**Sex-On-Legs: **-rolls eyes at immature people- Im leaving, come on Emmy!"

**Im2Hot4U: **Okay Rosie! Im gonna go get the hand cuffs!

**ControllingUrEmotions: **BAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Shopping4Life: **BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review! Or no cookies! XD**

**Next chapter soon…… xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Screen Names:**

**Bella: **StupidLamb

**Edward: **SickLion

**Alice: **Shopping4Life

**Jasper: **ControllingUrEmotions

**Emmett: **Im2Hot4U

**Carlisle: **DoctorCarlizle (No that's not a typo :P Carlizle!)

**Esme: **Esme~Bear

***********************************

**Im2Hot4U has signed in**

**SickLion has signed in**

**SickLion: **Emmett? Aren't you meant to be at school?

**Im2Hot4U: **Jeez you sound like mom!

**SickLion: **-rolls eyes- your not going to tell me are you?

**Im2Hot4U: **Nope. -evil grin-

**SickLion: **Well, Im going to find out very soon….

**Im2Hot4U: **what are you talking about?

**Esme~Bear has signed in**

**SickLion: **-smirks-

**Im2Hot4U: **wanker…….

**SickLion: **Pansy

**Esme~Bear: **Enough! You know the rules, no swearing.

**Im2Hot4U: **He started it

**SickLion: **did not

**Im2Hot4U: **Did too

**Esme~Bear: **Shut up!

**SickLion: **sorry Esme.

**Im2Hot4U: **Sorry mom….

**Esme~Bear: **Thank you Edward. Now Emmett, why aren't you at school?

**Im2Hot4U: **Ummmm….. Its sunny outside?

**SickLion: **God Emmett, even I thought you could come up with something better than that… you always seem to surprise me…

**Esme~Bear: **Edward, Shhh! Emmett tell me now!**Im2Hot4U: **-shrugs- I just didn't wanna go…

**Esme~Bear: **fine then you can help me around the house today

**Im2Hot4U: **-groans-

**Esme~Bear: **I love you Emmett. =)

**Im2Hot4U: **I love you Es..eh..esm..eh..mami-pooh!

**SickLion: **Wth?!?

**Esme~Bear: **Awwww!! Give Mama a big hug!

**Im2Hot4U & Esme~Bear: ***Hug each other and everyone ends up happy*

**SickLion: **Except me

**Esme~Bear: **Im going to go now, sweeties. Behave. And I love you Edward.

**SickLion: **sure you do… -sulks-

**Esme~Bear: **-rolls eyes-

**Esme~Bear has signed off**

**5mintutes later….**

**Im2Hot4U**: Hey Eddie-Pooh!

**SickLion: **-sigh-

**SickLion: **Seriously Emmett. Grow up. Your almost 80yrs old. Its time to think about how are you-

**Im2Hot4U: **Whatever… *leaves alone*

**SickLion: **-glares-

**ControllingUrEmotions has signed in**

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Hey guys, whats with all the hostility?

**Im2Hot4U: **Jazzy-Pooh!

**ControllingUrEmotions: ***turns to Edward* now I see your problem.

**SickLion: **Thank you.

**DoctorCarlizle has signed in**

**Im2Hot4U: **shit

**DoctorCarlizle: **Nice to talk to you too, Emmett.

**Im2Hot4U: ***thinks about it for a minute*

**SickLion: **Your going to wish you never signed on….

**ControllingUrEmotions: **You got that right **(4 Monty: hehe hehe)**

**DoctorCarlizle: **-looks confused-

**Im2Hot4U: **Carl-…ehem…*cough* Hey Carlisle! Keep up the good job! *Thumbs up and runs away*

**DoctorCarlizle: **………?!?!?

**SickLion & ControllingUrEmotions: **Told you so.

**DoctorCarlizle: **It makes me wonder if his birth mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby….

**ControllingUrEmotions: **lol

**StupidLamb has signed on**

**SickLion: **Oh dear god….

**StupidLamb: **Hi to you too Edward. -glares-

**SickLion: **what is with Everyone glaring at me?

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Hey Bells! Fall down lately? -snickers-

**StupidLamb: **-rolls eyes-

**Im2Hot4U: *BUZZ* **Bella-Pooh!

**StupidLamb: ***startles* Gee Emmett! You almost gave me a heart attack….

**Im2Hot4U: **Yeah…as usual -grins-

**StupidLamb: **-sticks tongue out-

**Im2Hot4U: **-bites-

**StupidLamb: **Oww! That hurt… WAIT! Im a vampire now!

**SickLion: **-bangs head on table-

**ControllingUrEmotions: **Stop being so dramatic Edward….

**DoctorCarlizle: **I have to say I agree with him.

**Shopping4Life has signed on**

**Shopping4Life: **hey guys!

**StupidLamb: **Hey Ali!!

**ControllingUrEmotions: **hey babe 3

**SickLion: **Hi Alice

**DoctorCarlizle: **How are you, my dear?

**Shopping4Life: **Im good! Hey Emmett, why didn't you say hello?

**SickLion, StupidLamb, ControllingUrEmotions, DoctorCarlizle: **-groans-

**Shopping4Life: **What?!?

**Im2Hot4U: **Al-

**Shopping4Life: **-ly-Pooh, yeah I knoww.

**Shopping4Life has signed off**

**Im2Hot4U: ***tries to cry, but cant….*

**SickLion has signed off**

**StupidLamb has signed off**

**ControllingUrEmotions has signed off**

**DoctorCarlizle has signed off**

**Im2Hot4U: **-_-

**Im2Hot4U: ***grabs mirror*

**Im2Hot4U: **Emme-Pooh!….Boo! Aint the same *leaves*

**Mirror: **…………….?!?!?!

**Im2Hot4U has signed off**

*****************************************************

**Hope you liked it!! Please Review! Check out the poll on my profile and…. I love you all! 33**


End file.
